


One Cool Bro

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Simpard and Shaz [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bro crack, Bromance, Crack, Curses and tattoos are, Double Drabble, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, It's common knowledge, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Shep is cool, Shep wants to go deep, nothing else, simpard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: ”Are you sure you're ready to take this next step with me?” Shepherd asks me, avoiding my eyes and adds almost sobbing. ”I’m cursed, covered in tattoos…”I just asked him to move in with me. He said he wants to but he's nervous still.”I want you with curses and tattoos, especially with the tattoos,” I say, ”It means you're cool,”Epic bromance.Simpard for life. I am a true believer now.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow
Series: Simpard and Shaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Simpard is life





	One Cool Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightimedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/gifts), [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts), [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> I am a proud Simpardian now.

# SIMON

”Are you sure you're ready to take this next step with me?” Shepherd asks me, avoiding my eyes and adds almost sobbing. ”I’m cursed, covered in tattoos…” 

I just asked him to move in with me. He said he wants to but he's nervous still.

”I want you with curses and tattoos, especially with the tattoos,” I say, ”It means you're cool,” I speak nothing but the truth, my gaze is unflinching on his, willing him to look back. 

He does — shy and unsure like only my bro can be. 

So I try to convey with my eyes all I want Shep to know, while I admit something personal, something I've never said out loud to anyone,” I finally have a cool bro. I've never had one before...cool or otherwise.”

The unmistaken happiness is spreading on his face, just like the curse on his arm does, ”Bro, that’s _deep_ …”

”For you, bro, I'll go as deep as you want me to.”

Shep laughs and embraces me in the best cursed hug I’ve ever had, ”My man!” 

We've been discussing scuba diving earlier and I was worried about going too deep into the ocean. What did you think I meant?


End file.
